Black as Shadow White as Blood
by CrazyFangirlOwl
Summary: We all know about the newbloods, reds with silver abilities, but what would happen to silver born with no ability? What would happen to a silver born with many abilities? And what would happen if they met? Red Queen fanfiction.
1. Prologue

Jon stays up late. Thinking over what had happened the last few days. He knew the little lightning girl would lose her prince. He told her she would always be alone. But she didn't listen. And now she would live with the consequences.

He suddenly doubles over in pain, his sight going red words repeating over and over in his head until they are etched into his mind so deep he'll never forget them.

 _Silver girl_

 _Silver boy_

 _One was born with many powers_

 _One was born with none_

 _One brings shame to their family_

 _The other might just be their savior_

 _One with dark blood, almost black_

 _The other's blood so light you could barely call it silver_

 **But what would happen….**

 **If the two met?**

Indeed. Jon gasped. This might just be the turning point of the war.

* * *

 **AN:** Hello wonderful Waffle Readers!

Just so you know this is a Red Queen fanfic. All rights to the glorious Queen Victoria. I do not own Red Queen. :(

But I do own the two silver characters, those are all mine.

This is a collab with Nileonine, so make sure to check out her stuff!

Okay! Bye Waffles, and thanks for reading! I will try to update sometime by next week!

-CrazyFangirlOwl


	2. Chapter 1

Jak's POV

Jak was born different, he was born "Better" than the rest.

But Jak wanted to hide, he didn't want to be paraded around, shown off because of his abilities.

He sighed, rolling his eyes at the plural of ability.

His father insisted he be at every meeting, relevant to anything in his life or not. The most important meeting of his entire life was tomorrow. They would be going to the new "Kingdom of the Rift" to bargain with House Samos. How Jak despised meetings. He hoped he wouldn't be forced to marry, because of his powers.

He notices a servant straightening the hem of his pants, putting the final touches on his outfit for tomorrow. Jak stands, for what seems like hours, waiting for them to finish. When they finally do, he hangs the garb up and puts on a casual shirt and pants. Bending the light to hit the dust around him so he looks acceptable to everyone else, tilting the shadows around his face to hide it a bit, making his hair look more red and darker.

Jak quickly spun to the door hearing a scream. He shoved it open, looking to the left where he had heard the noise coming from.

Jak's eyes swept the hall. He slowly made himself fade into the background, walking down the hall, keeping all his senses alert. He noted the possible weapons he could make out of the metal of the furniture in the hall.

Jak reached into the corner of his mind that contains his silencing power spreading it out to feel for others. There wasn't anything he could sense, the hall was empty.

A red scurried past, not taking notice of the invisible boy. Jak nodded to himself, knowing that's why he couldn't feel anyone. The red didn't have any power to be stifled. But was she the one who screamed?

Jak started to follow the red, stopping when he felt a brush against his silencing web. Swift, he noted to himself. Jak retracted his silence, walking in the direction of the silver. A male brunette turned the corner, his pace slow.

Jak halted, stopping to see why this man was being unusually slow. His eyes were darting back and forth, faster than a transport, they stopped on Jak.

Jak jumped, looking around, questioning if the other could see him.

The man just kept walking, muttering under his breath. Jak noticed he was going in the same direction the red had gone. The silver looked about and then sped away disappearing from Jak's sight. Jak sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it to pursue him.

Jak maintained his invisibility walking down to a garden to practice his most recently gained gift. He wondered if he would ever have all the powers of all the silvers, it would probably be terrible, more parading around like an animal.

Jak gathered some metal things to practice on, spoons, hairpins and such. He was new to using his own will to summon potential metal weapons, but it did come in handy sometimes.

His teacher, one of the Samos children, looked up and frowned.

"You're late." Spoke Ptolemus Samos with disgust.

"I'm sorry, I was getting ready for the meeting tomorrow."

Ptolemus laughed, "Ah, yes. Once the Scarlet Guard takes their hold on the palace, we can finally take the kingdom that is rightfully ours."

"You seem so sure that they will attack, how do you know?"

Ptolemus narrowed his eyes, "You should not question your elders. Our sources told us, and that is all you need to know."

Jak sighed. He already disliked his new teacher. "Fine, can we get to the practice now?"

"You mean the practice you were late for?" Asked Ptolemus.

"I said I was sorry, okay!"

"First rule, do not be late. Now, take a lap around the grounds."

"Why? What does that have to do with controlling metals?" Jak protested.

Ptolemus glared at him. "Second rule, don't ask questions, now you will run two laps."

Jak glared but decided not to continue fighting. He began to run.

…

Once Jak got back from running his two laps, he stopped in front of Ptolemus, who was looking at him with interest.

"What?" questioned Jak.

"You're not a Swift." observed Ptolemus.

"Ah, duh! Didn't you read my file?" Jak asked, gesturing towards the papers Ptolemus held in his hands.

Ptolemus rolled his eyes. "Reading is a waste of time, I could've had a red servant read it to me, but reds are a waste of time as well."

Jak scoffed. "Well, if you **had** read it, you would see that I am a shadow, but I have the powers of a Silencer, Magnetron, Shadow, and Blood Healer. I'm not very strong with the Magnetron or Healer part, which is why I was supposed to work on it with you."

"Wait, you're a Shadow?"

" _ **Yes**_."

"Do you, by any chance, know Elane Haven?"

"Umm, she's my sister. Which you should have read if you actually looked at my file."

"Right, so. Elane and my sister have been disappearing together, and I have been wondering if they are planning to overthrow us."

"You are so paranoid. Do you really think my sister would do something like that?"

"Well, I know Eve wouldn't, but she hasn't been acting like herself. So, your sister might have done something to force her onto her side."

"Are you accusing my sister of being a traitor to the crown?"

"Well, I am saying that you need to keep a close eye on her."

"Why me? She's your wife!"

"Yes, well, it's not like we're close. And she would suspect if I watched her. She would never suspect her own brother."

"Why would I spy on my own sister?"

"Well, let's just say that if you give me good information, you will get a very high approval in your training."

Jak thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Good, class dismissed, for today."

As Jak walked away, he grumbled to himself. "Spy on my sister? Yeah right. I refuse."

With realization, he wheeled around and yelled back to Ptolemus. "Hey! By the way! You taught me _nothing_ today, I don't know how you even got this job!"

Ptolemus looked up, annoyed. "Third rule!" he shouted back, "Don't sass the teacher! That's another lap earned for tomorrow!"

Jak groaned inwardly and marched away.


End file.
